Stripes
*Xanth *Smurthwaite *Redarmy *jraison *Nymph *justtrentjohnson |forumurl = http://redass.boards.net |ircchannel = #RED_ASS |internationalrelations = The nature, scope and usage of all Stripes treaty obligations is per the Lawyers, Guns and Money Doctrine. * PPO * URON * Kashmir |statsdate = Today (Click Icon) }} Stripes was a multi-colored alliance. It was founded on August 4, 2015, by Xanth as an alliance largely independent of the treaty web. Stripes was essentially a re-branding and continuation of the Screaming Red Asses in the wake of the deletion of Walsh the Beloved. Alliance History As a re-branding of SRA, Stripes was borne into battle as they continued to fight the Dre4m War. War History Charter ARTICLE I -- Membership Application to join the Stripes can be made in game or on the appropriate thread on the forums. Prior to applying, members should ensure that they meet the following criteria: *Not a member of another alliance *Not at war with another alliance *Not a rogue. *Treat people respectfully in war and peace, and maintain a respectful presence on the forums, IRC and the OWF. Members failing to meet or maintain these criteria will be denied acceptance/expelled from the alliance. ARTICLE II -- Government Stripes a dictatorship, run by the The Big Toe. He will be assisted in governance by the other government designees.. Government functions (FA, IA, MoD) will be delegated to these and other members as membership grows and as the Red Ass Commander sees fit. ARTICLE III -- War Members may NOT go to war without the express permission of The Big Toe. When Stripes goes to war as an alliance, the entire alliance goes to war unless the tactical or strategic situation dictates otherwise. In any case, that decision will rest with The Big Toe or his designee. ARTICLE IV -- Raiding Stripes does not endorse the practice of stealing tech from peaceful unprotected or unaligned nations. However, we recognize that limited engagements better prepare the alliance for war and provide valuable experience. Therefore, Stripes will allow raiding under very controlled circumstances. Raid targets must satisfy the following criteria: *Raid targets must be tech raiders themselves. By raiding for tech, nations are condoning the practice and tacitly open themselves up to the same practice. *Targets must be on the "None" AA or an unprotected AA. All raid targets must be approved by government. Approval is secured by filling out a "Raid Request Form" on the forums to ensure the criteria are met.. ARTICLE V -- Foreign Policy Stripes treaties will conform to the Lawyers, Guns and Money Doctrine pronounced by Red Ass Commander Walsh the Beloved on July 1, 2014. These will most often be regarded as "mutual" on our end—however, we will not feel obligated fight a war for a meaningless CB not of our choosing, coalition-style warfare or for an ally that has made a foreign policy gaffe and is now paying the price. Stripes may still fight such a war, but will not be obligated to. ARTICLE VI -- Changes to Charter See Article II.